


ILYSM, You’ll know it.

by real_phy



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chengstin needs more fics. jpg, Cute Ending, I am thirsty for Chengstin yay, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Softball, just v v slight, okay lets start just click it bro, this is so fluffy wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/pseuds/real_phy
Summary: In a world full of tied ribbons on every people’s pinky,there comes a Huang Minghao who had been looking for it for his entire life.





	ILYSM, You’ll know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by A love so beautiful's OST, you know it's so cute and stuff.  
> Listen to this folks, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bS9eXS6VucU.   
> It makes the reading experience amazing.
> 
> BUT WAIT, JAM AUTHORNIM IS WRITING A FLUFF YET AGAIN? thats so rare to happen so just read it. we're in a chengstin drought so.

Start.

You see, it has been exactly 16 years, 192 months, 834 weeks, 5,843 days, 140, 253 hours, and 8,415,187 seconds since Justin had been sent to this _beautiful_ world. Though, he doesn’t have anything against what his world was revolving around him. He had the most awesome friends, goofiest best friend, lovable family, perfect life, all skills good looks ( _what a justin thing, smh)_ though there’s still something missing and for some people it might be _odd_ but to him it’s not, because how the heck is he still at 16 years and still have no signs of seeing the red glossy ribbon on his pinky.

Why was that _red_ damned ribbon so important anyway? Well, in their world, having this red ribbon wrapped around your pinky is literally almost what your life purpose is. It’s about having your own soulmate. 8 words, one syllable, though simple to say, hard to find. Well for most people it’s easy, just at the age of 14, it would already be noticeable on your pinky, but you only see it, only yourself. Some even decided to shrug it off because the other end seems like it will cross a different country and cross Great Wall of China, but Justin? No. Not one bit did he had seen any signs of the red glossy ribbon on his finger.

It was alarming for him and the amount of times he had to lie to his friends about having this ‘red’ glossy ribbon tied on his pinky, was insanely huge. He’s a sinner for lying, just to save his own pride. Literally, he’s the  only one who haven’t had his red ribbon yet.

 

He remembered when his bestfriend got his own ribbon..

“Oh my god.” Justin was quick to whip his head upon hearing his best friend’s change of tone.

“What?” Justin’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at him.

“There’s..” Chengcheng trailed, almost in the state of hyperventilation that Justin momentarily panicked, the homework on the library desk completely forgotten.

“You okay? Cheng? Ge, ANSWER ME.” Justin whisper-yelled, cupping the elder’s cheeks In his hand before Chengcheng pointed to his pinky.

“There’s a red ribbon on my pinky..” Chengcheng stared at the 12-year-old.

“Wait, what? Are you serious?” Justin mouth gaped, blinking repeatedly.

Chengcheng pursed his lips as he stared at the ribbon on his pinky, trailing all the way outside their classroom.

“That’s.. so cool.” Justin whispered in awe.

 

He could still remember how Chengcheng blabbered endlessly about him almost hyperventilating and was torn between telling his parents about it or crying about how he’d know his time of being with his soulmate might start soon on their way home and Justin _always_ wondered what it’d feel like.

 

On the present day, Justin was resting his head on his forearm on the desk, staring at his pinky in disappointment. _It should have been here since 2 years ago._ Justin purses his lips, sighing as he hears the school bell ringing.

“Haohao, you okay?” Justin knew it was Chengcheng just by his voice and of course the fingers carding on his hair.

Justin makes an inhuman noise to know that he’s _okay_ only that he forgot Chengcheng is his best friend that knows the meaning of Justin’s every little reaction.

Chengcheng sat on his desk, patting Justin’s head as he forced the younger to look up at him.

“Linkai asked me for dinner tonight, this is it isn’t it?” Chengcheng cackled, and oddly it made Justin smile, lifting his head up as he teasingly shook his head.

“Hooray for you, your fairytale starts here princess.” Justin mocked him, emphasizing the word _princess_ before Chengcheng playfully smacks his arm.

“Don’t be too salty, I just wanted to go for the food.” Chengcheng snickered, which also made the younger snicker an _idiot_ under his breath.

“What about you?” Chengcheng continued after a long minute of silence.

“Me?” Justin motioned at himself.

“Well.. There’s still no red ribbon on my pinky.” Justin softly chuckled, almost sullenly but he had been pretty much used to it by now, he thinks of it as an accessory everyone has but he doesn’t.

“Don’t be too upset about it. I heard Wenjun just recently got his, and you’re much younger than him.” Chengcheng squishes the younger’s cheeks.

“I’m just scared.” Justin whined, scrunching his face at the elder’s ministration, hissing like a cat.

“Why don’t you just go with me tonight? So that I won’t be stuck on an awkward date with Linkai.” Chengcheng suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Thirdwheeling is not a profession I’d like to take.” Justin snaps back, flicking his fingers for an effect.

“Whatever, I laid out options.” Chengcheng scoffs, standing up as he turns around and Justin only snickered, resting his cheek on his palm.

 

Turn out, Justin probably prefers taking thirdwheeling as his profession as soon as he saw how hard his Calculus homework was, it’s about 6 in the evening and his brain is being squeezed to oblivion. Justin tried to close his eyes, yet it was forced open by his brain and he was staring at his pinky again. _It was starting to get annoying_. Justin facepalmed, already grabbing his phone as he makes a way to their front door.

 

**Chengcheng**

You coming favorite didi?

**Justin**

This is bribery, but yeah sure. Be there in five.

**Chengcheng**

And this is why you’re my favorite, alright I’ll wait here  
  


 

Turns out, Justin got lost at his 16 years of living that he felt so dumb in his entire existence he had to get Chengcheng to fetch him.

“You’re like, already too old to not know what directions are.” Chengcheng teased him, rolling his eyes.

“You’re the one who invited me! Is it really my fault?” Justin jutted his lower tier out as both boys made their way to a café.

“Point taken.” Chengcheng snickered, before sensing Justin starting to shudder beside him.

“You’re so dumb, you were aware it was about to rain yet you didn’t brought a hoodie.” Justin could only pout harder beside the elder, trying to hug himself warm. “I was so hasty to leave my Calculus homework at home so I just went away.” Justin reasoned out, almost sounding like a baby whining.

The next thing he knew was that he felt a warm clothing wrapping around his shoulder, Chengcheng grabbing his hand and shoving both their hands on the jacket he’s wearing which was Chengcheng’s. “You’re too old not to take care of yourself.” Chengcheng coldly stated, sounding too done yet it made Justin’s heart beat faster _and-_

Holy heck, did he just really- did it just really-

Justin placed a hand on his chest, eyes widening as he felt the rapid thumping of his heart and he felt his cheeks tinting and he’s glad Chengcheng was looking away, only for the consequences to come early as Chengcheng stares at him. Justin shrieks, looking away. “What? What- Why the heck were you blushing for?” Chengcheng struggled to say as he laughed between his words, finding the younger’s expression amusing and cute.

“Shut up, Where’s Linkai anyway?” Justin tried to change the subject, holding onto the jacket tighter.

“He should be here sooner.” Chengcheng mumbled, ushering both of them inside a café. The overwhelming smell of coffee made Justin relax, breathing in deeply as they found a booth to sit down at. Chengcheng offered to order them drinks which gave Justin time to completely think about what just happened recently.

So, it was. His heart. Beating too fast. Feeling too happy. Just with Chengcheng? Or was it the action? Or was it Chengcheng’s action or was it Chengcheng himself?

Justin looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown, this was so _wrong_ , he should fall for his / _probably nonexistent/_ soulmate, not for someone else’s soulmate.

 

Yet those thoughts quickly drifted away as Chengcheng comes back with two cups of coffee in his hands, smiling widely at Justin, that Justin heard fireworks soaring inside his chest, caterpillars turning into butterflies in his stomach, he couldn’t even find the things to say.

“Minghao?” Chengcheng waved his hand on the younger’s and he was once again greeted by an _extremely_ red looking Justin.

“Fuck.” Justin whispered under his breath, hiding his face as he grabbed the coffee from Chengcheng.

“You really okay?” Chengcheng grinned amusedly, sipping on his coffee with a smirk.

“Yes, I think I’m just a little sick.” Justin reasoned out, heavily breathing.

Chengcheng was quick to order a small cake which was wrapped in a very fancy box, with red ribbon  on it, unwrapping it as he feeds both him and Justin.

“It’s raining, I have to go home.” Justin juts his lower lips out, his words almost incoherent as his mouth was full of the dream cake Chengcheng shoved into his mouth.

“I’ll take you home.” Chengcheng offered, standing up as he takes Justin’s hand, lacing their fingers and Justin purses his lips at the action again.

Since when had he really liked Chengcheng? As they were walking home with Chengcheng holding an umbrella and a phone on his other hand. Justin could feel, _could feel that Chengcheng_ was just one slip away.

“Cheng, hey, look at me.” Justin halts them, Chengcheng blinking at him.

Justin eyed his phone as he sees _Linkai’s_ name on it. It was now or never, he knows this was his only chance and the red ribbon be damned, this is _his only chance._

“I just wanna say.. I think I like you so much, and I don’t exactly know why, but it’s just that, I know my heart feels so happy and it feels so alive when you always do things to me. Even if it’s just breathing. What’s wrong with me? I promise, I have no intentions of ruining whatever is with you and your s-soulmate but.. I just really like you and I don’t think my soulmate would call me up any sooner.” Justin confessed, his eyes were getting teary and Chengcheng felt alarmed by it, taking the younger’s hand as he grabs something from his pocket, the umbrella being put down on the ground and Justin sees.

 

He _sees_ a red ribbon. From Chengheng’s hand-

Chengcheng smiles as he ties the ribbon on Justin’s pinky, and tying the other end to his own pinky.

“What?” Justin actually starts to sob, lips jutting out.

“Why are you crying?” Chengcheng grimaces, rolling his eyes before he links his fingers with Justin’s.

“I like breaking rules. Aren’t you happy you have a red ribbon on your pinky?” Chengcheng explains, quirking a brow.

“That’s not it, _Cheng ge._ ” Justin whines, though feeling a little happy but also guilty because Chengcheng just probably pities him.

“Then what?” Chengcheng deadpans.

“It’s just that, you have _someone_ and I don’t have someone and what if your soulmate-“

With a rude interruption, Chengcheng quickly cupped Justin’s cheeks, pressing his lips against the younger’s soft plush ones, taking his lower plush lip in a slow kiss, and wow they were getting soaked by the rain, wow this felt like a drama.

Pulling away, Chengcheng smirks. “Someone? Bullshit. Linkai’s a friend. A friend who helped me set up a date with you.”

And then suddenly it all dawned on Justin. No Linkai around, the jacket thing and everything-

“DAMN YOU FAN CHENGCHENG!” Justin yells as Chengcheng starts to run away from him.

 

Though even if they were both looking like idiots getting soaked under the rain, running after each other, Justin was somewhat happy that the red ribbon he dreamt of finally appeared, and the best part was that it wasn’t just him who could see it, but both of them.

 

..And was tied by his now boyfriend, Fan Chengcheng.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOUR HEART WAS HAPPY WITH IT WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
